


Thief

by petrahue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Homelessness, Italian Mafia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrahue/pseuds/petrahue
Summary: The story revolves around Greg, who just lost his job, and Angie, who is the daughter of the Italian mafia's head.





	Thief

My name is Angelica Vespucci, I'm 15, and I'm the daughter of a mafia boss. Our 'family' may not be as feared as others, but my father is also very wealthy. I usually don't have to limit myself of things, but I usually do it because of common sense.  
I have long, sunny blonde hair and I have lighter caramel skin and light blue eyes.  
My favourite way of spending time is to walk around the city and look for interesting activities around it. If I'm home, then I'm most likely to be on my phone browsing social media.  
I go to school every day, like an ordinary student. I don't like going by the rules of the family or my father.  
I'm very popular around the school since my unique features and the way I talk, which people find interesting and funny, or even cute.  
I have a flat of my own, and all my expenses are on my father's tab. I'm also currently living in London.  
This is a story I will tell you about how I changed someone's life from probably the worst to the best.

 

* * *

 

 

My name is Gregory Smith, I'm 25, and I just lost my job, when my co-worker accused me of sexual assault, while I'm as innocent as a lamb. I have strong sense of morals.  
I have a little overgrown, unkept, brown hair, very light, peachy skin and brown eyes.  
I am currently having financial issues, and live in a hellhole of an apartment. It's rent is damn cheap, but I can hardly afford it.  
I can't have a hobby because I have to work a lot and sleep a lot to be able to keep myself somewhat together, which is now impossible.  
I have no friends and no family to rely on. I have depression and a little dose of social anxiety. I'm overly stressed, and can't relax.  
I went to a mechanic trade school, and I can easily fabricate a lot of mechanics like locks.  
This is a story I will tell you about how my life changed from this horrible life to absolute happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

It all started when I lost my job. You've already heard what happened. A freak imagined how she could ruin my life, told the boss, and got me fucking fired. Yep... So, my ultimate plan was to break into someone's home, steal a thing or two, and just move on. I might have a strong sense of morals, but desperation wins once again. Survival of the fittest, am I right?  
I am such a loser I couldn't really think of a plan, so I just sat on a bench, and looked for someone vulnerable.

And while I was deep in my thoughts, a granny sat next to me, and started talking about weather, and stuff like that. You know, small talk. I didn't really pay any attention to her, until...  
"Look at her! I'm so worried about her living alone..." - said while she pointed at a really out-standing young girl.  
"She's... living alone?"  
"That's right... Unbelievable, right?"  
"Yeah... Well, gotta go granny!"  
"Bye, my boy...!"  
I stood up as fast as I could, and started power walking in the direction of the apartment facility. I managed to get in before the gate could close... and then started following the girl from a solid distance. I am not going to fuck this up...!


End file.
